¡¿Que pasó anoche!
by mars992
Summary: Un Edward borracho, una Bella furiosa y una resaca... TH. Intento de humor


**Bella Pov**

Edward sabía que odiaba que saliera a beber debido a su poca tolerancia al alcohol y fuerte resaca al día siguiente. Es por eso que muy pocas veces salía a beber con los chicos.

Aunque debía reconocer que está vez sólo lo hizo por complacer a Anthony, nuestro hijo menor. Ayer había cumplido su mayoría de edad. Mi niño estaba creciendo, ya era todo un hombre de dieciocho años. El único consuelo que me quedaba era que, al menos tenía a mi pequeña niña de cinco años. Elizabeth, la princesa de papá. Como amaba decirle mi esposo. En fin, como decía, no sé qué empeño tenía Anthony con querer salir con sus tíos (Jasper, Emmett y Jacob) y primos (Peter, Seth y Eleazer ) además de algunos amigos y su abuelo Carlisle. Según el necesitaba una dosis de testosterona.

Sólo esperaba que nada malo les pasara.

_Cinco_ _horas_ _después_...

Escuché un gran escándalo afuera, toda alarmada me levante corriendo a ver que o quién provocaba tanto ruido.

Al salir me encontré con parte de la sala destrozada, el carro de Edward se había estrellado contra la pared de la sala. Salí corriendo, solo rogando a Dios que él estuviera bien. La puerta de piloto se abrió y un muy borracho Edward salió del carro tranquilamente sin siquiera mirar el desastre que había creado.

_¡Esta vez, lo mato! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió arriesgar su vida así__? __¿__No pensaba en mi, en sus hijos? ¡HIJOS! ¿Dónde estaba Anthony?_

Corrí tras Edward, que ya se encontraba en el inicio de las escaleras.

-¿Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, donde está mi hijo?- El volteo a verme.

-Tran…tranquila- hipo- Se fue con- hipo- Ja… Jacob- Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo caer al suelo, se agarró al barandal y empezó a subir.

-¿Qué?- rápidamente busque mi teléfono y llame al irresponsable de mi hermano. Si algo le pasaba a mi hijo, los siete pagarían por eso…

-¡Rennesme!- Llame a mi hija mayor. Se asomó desde el principio de las escaleras

- Dime mamá-

- Ayuda a tu padre a subir las escaleras, mientras llamo a tu tio- Mi hija tomó a su padre por la cintura y sostuvo parte de su peso.

-Vamos pa'- Edward miro a nuestra hija y le sonrió.

- ¿Para donde princesa?-

- A tu cuarto- Él solo la miro.

-¿Mi cuarto?- Mi pobre hija suspiro.

-Si, pa'. Dejame ayudarte-

-¿Porque? Estoy sanito. Mira… - Edward comenzó a hacer el cuatro- Ya va, yo puedo…-

-Papá, ven vamos. Yo se que puedes, pero yo quiero ayudarte- Edward volvió a sonreír.

- Te amo hija- Mi hija sonrió enternecida

- Yo también papi, yo también- Y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Ya llegó Eddie?-

-¡¿Jacob Swan, donde demonios esta mi hijo?!- Mi hermano soltó fuertes carcajadas.

-Mi querido sobrino salió igual que su padre- más risas- está totalmente dormido en el sofá de mi casa- El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

- Lo quiero aquí mañana, apenas se le levante ¿Me entendiste Jacob Swan? O le contare a Leah el verdadero final de su amado perro-

- ¡Hermanita! No te preocupes, no es necesario llegar a esos extremos, te juro que mañana tendrás a mi sobrinito en casa bañado y sobrio- Sonreí.

-Eso espero, Jacob Swan… Eso espero-

De pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido de arcadas y algo de vidrio caer al suelo.

-¡Papá, que asco! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá se vomito encima y tumbó el florero que nos regaló la abuela!-

_Edward Cullen, estas muerto… _

**Edward Pov**

Me dolía todo. No sabía dónde estaba.

_¡¿Bella?!_

Me senté de golpe, la cabeza me estallo, Dios, más nunca volvería a beber. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto, en mi casa.

_¿Cómo __demonios llegue a mi casa?_

Solo recordaba pequeñas imágenes. El cuarto estaba a oscuras excepto por la luz del baño que iluminaba un poco la habitación. Me paré lentamente, el pitido en mi cabeza se hizo mas fuerte, encendí la luz, me forcé en abrir los ojos, y lo primero que ví fue un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. Me senté y vi que mi ropa estaba toda bien limpia y planchada frente a mi.

Vi a mi alrededor y la cama estaba con sabanas nuevas, luego fuí hasta el baño y estaba todo limpio. Fuí a la cocina y estaba reluciente. El living estaba limpio, la pared de sala tenia un gran hoyo, faltaba la alfombra y algunas cristalerías

Llegue hasta el comedor y tenia una sabrosa comida esperándome.

Regrese al cuarto y tomé las aspirinas y vi una nota sobre la mesa:

"_Mi amor,_ _Salí un momento, pero regreso pronto para estar contigo y atenderte como te mereces__,__ el desayuno está en el comedor, salí temprano para hacer unas compras y a buscar un albañil para arreglar la pared de la sala. Recibe un beso con todo mi amor. _

_Tu esposa que te ama_

_Bella__."_

Me restregué los ojos; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era verdad.

Así que fui al comedor, y ahí estaba el desayuno y el periódico del día esperándome.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era aquello un espejismo como los que tienen los perdidos en el desierto? ¿Era la resaca?... No pudo responderse, así que le preguntó a su hija que también estaba en la mesa, desayunando.

- ¿Hija, qué pasó ayer por la noche?- Mi hija empezó a enumerar con los dedos:

- Bien, pues volviste después de las 3 de la madrugada, borracho. Chocaste el carro y lo "estacionaste" atravesado en el andén, rompiste algunos muebles, te ayude a subir las escaleras, vomitaste en el pasillo, te pusiste un ojo morado cuando te diste contra la puerta y te hiciste en la cama.

Todo confundido pregunte:

- ¿Y cómo es que todo está tan limpio y ordenado, y el desayuno esperándome en la mesa?

- ¡Ah, eso!… Te quedaste dormido en el borde de la cama, cuando mamá te iba a desvestir para acostarte y empezó a bajarte los pantalones tu gritaste:

"¡QUIETA PERRA #%*& !#* ... ZORRA ASQUEROSA! ¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE CASADO!"

**¿****Review****? **

**¿****Que les pareció?**


End file.
